


Ants Arrive

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS the Movie drabble. After many Sailor Guardians appear in a castle, Queen Badiane decides to get rid of the ants.





	Ants Arrive

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Queen Badiane wasn't worried after Sailor Guardians appeared in her castle. A barrier and writhing lightning bolts protected her from all enemy attacks. She smiled. *Ants arrive* she thought. Queen Badiane never forgot about many children resting in Dream Coffins under the floor. *My enemies are never going to save the children. They are too weak to defeat me.* 

Queen Badiane's smile remained. *Children will be safe in Dream Coffins. Nothing will harm them. They'll always be happy in dreams.* 

Multiple lightning bolts continued to writhe. They moved to where the Sailor Guardians stood. 

All ants were going to perish. 

 

THE END


End file.
